Año Nuevo
by HattaLu
Summary: Solo hay una cosa que quiero para este año, quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¿puedes hacer eso posible?. Estos sentimientos no dejan de quemarme por dentro. ItaSasu.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece (porque sino Itachi seguiría vivo), es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Sasuke, OOC.

* * *

Se encogió de tal forma que la bufanda cubriera su cara por completo, con las manos en los bolsillos y buscando ignorar el bullicio de la multitud a su alrededor, ya que a pesar de que navidad había acabado, la gente parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo en un centro comercial, buscando comida, adornos y regalos a última hora, decidió sentarse en la primera banca que encontró disponible, y se acomodó ahí, esperando, con la mirada baja, haciendo círculos en el suelo con sus pies.

Realmente no soportaba las multitudes, todos los empujones, prisas y los gritos, solo le despertaban instintos asesinos; así que, ¿por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? La razón era bastante simple, solo había una persona que desde siempre había sido capaz de, con una simple sonrisa, sacarle de entre las mantas de su cama y arrastrarlo a la calle a soportar el mundo exterior aunque fuera por un solo momento.

 _Itachi._

Lo odiaba mucho, pero lo amaba incluso más. Es complicado ser adolescente, sobre todo cuando estás enamorado de tu hermano.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que se sinceró consigo mismo y se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Itachi no era exactamente solo un simple cariño fraternal. Era tan solo el verlo para que un extraño vuelco en su estómago se hiciera presente mientr

as sentía su pecho arder, estaba viviendo un amor no correspondido con un hombre, con su hermano.

Se iría doblemente al infierno, con seguridad.

— ¡Sasuke! —Levantó la mirada ante el llamado, su hermano salía del centro comercial con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos— ¡¿Sasuke?! —Exclamó nuevamente en voz alta.

Ah, se veía desesperado al no encontrarle, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos segundos. Tal vez por eso su amor no correspondido no dolía tanto como debería, porque sabía que Itachi también lo amaba demasiado, tal vez no como él deseaba, pero se conformaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y se escabulló entre la gente para ir donde estaba el mayor— Hermano. —Le llamó ya estando cerca suyo, Itachi soltó un suspiro de alivio al verle— Dame, te ayudaré. —Murmuró Sasuke tomando parte de las bolsas y empezando a caminar junto al de coleta.

— Eh, realmente nunca has dejado de ser un buen niño. —Mencionó Itachi con una sonrisa, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera arrugar el entrecejo, le ofreció la mano— Bueno, vamos a casa —El menor de los Uchiha sonrió, pero se sentía triste en el fondo, alcanzó la mano ajena y la entrelazó con la suya, el solo contacto le estremeció, y se ocultó con mayor razón su rostro contra su bufanda, sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban.

— Sasuke... —Le llamó nuevamente Itachi— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada de regalo? El dinero no me alcanzó en navidad para comprarte algo, pero ahora puedo comprarte algo en compensación.

El aludido negó— Está bien, ni-san, desde que mis padres ya no están más las cosas no han sido fáciles, realmente no quiero nada.

— Déjame consentirte con algo.

El menor soltó una risa leve— Solo hay una cosa que quiero este año —Tomó aire y exhaló, ¿podría decírselo ahora? Sacar sus sentimientos a flote le calmarían, miró a su hermano, quien también le devolvió la mirada, como esperando saber lo que quería de regalo— Yo quiero... quiero pasar el tiempo juntos.

Itachi apretó la mano que sostenía de su hermano— Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, Sasuke, por siempre y para siempre. —Se inclinó a besarle la frente y continuaron caminando.

— Hmph, más te vale. —Susurró el menor pegándose más a Itachi, en su camino a casa.

Tal vez, el próximo año tendría el valor de confesarse, tal vez el próximo año dejaría de conformarse con aquel amor unilateral, tal vez tendría una nueva oportunidad para permanecer siempre junto a Itachi.

* * *

N/A: Aquí en año nuevo el calor es infernal, pero se supone que ellos están en Japón, y ahí hace frío... creo(?) Dude mucho en colocar el 'ni-san', pero al final me gusta imaginar a Sasuke decirlo(?)

Gracias por leer~


End file.
